wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kael'thas Sunstrider (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Kael'thas Sunstrider. Kael'thas Sunstrider is the fourth and final boss encounter of the Eye in Tempest Keep. His council is comprised of four advisors: Thaladred the Darkener, Master Engineer Telonicus, Grand Astromancer Capernian and Lord Sanguinar. He also spawns seven powerful legendary items which you have to defeat in order to equip them (you can use them only against Kael'thas -- they will disappear when you die or leave the instance). General information *Level: ?? (Boss) *Type: Humanoid (Blood Elf) Nihilum was the first guild to defeat Kael'thas on the 25th of May 2007. Forte killed him 2 hours later. Abilities The fight has 5 phases: Phase 1 You have to fight each of Kael'thas' Advisors one by one. * The first Advisor is called Thaladred the Darkener. Thaladred is a slow moving mob. He has no aggro list, but will randomly "Gaze" on targets and move towards them. He has a knockback ability which causes ~4-5k damage and seem to have very far range. However, it is rarely or never used more than once on every target, unless he decides to "Gaze" the same target twice. If you fail to stay out of his melee range he will pretty much oneshot cloth. Tanks can survive a few hits. * The second Advisor is called Lord Sanguinar. Lord Sanguinar can and should be tanked. He doesn't hit too hard on a well-geared tank, but he has a mass-fear ability (~35 yards). Your tank either have to stance dance, or you have to keep Fear Ward up permanent. * The third Advisor is called Grand Astromancer Capernian. Capernian is a mage whose main abilities are Firebolt and Conflagrate. She will cast Firebolts at her primary target roughly every 3 sec for ~6-7k. She conflagrates random people. Conflagrate ticks for about 1k every second for 10 second. You need to spread out to avoid conflagged people doing damage to their close- by friends. She can be tanked, but not necessarily by a warrior, a warlock works fine as well. Fire resistance shouldn't be needed. * The fourth Advisor is called Master Engineer Telonicus. Telonicus's main ability is a thrown dynamite which does ~6-8k damage. He also has an ability called "Remote Control" which periodically stuns the target for 3 seconds. This last 1 minute and can be very annoying for a healer or tank to get. Phase 2 Phase 2 starts once Telonicus dies. Kael'thas summons the Advisors' weapons and you will have to fight them simultaneously: After each weapon is killed, the whole raid is able to loot and use it to benefit the raid with the weapons' special properties. They can be killed in any order; each raid has to figure out what is best for them. There is however a "Use", "Equip" or "Chance on Hit" effect on each weapon which is beneficial for certain aspects of the fight. Some weapons also deal more damage than others. Phase 3 After 80 seconds, Kael'thas will resurrect all his Advisors and they will engage the raid as well, in addition to any weapons that are still alive by then. Around 3 to 4 minutes after the Advisors have been resurrected Kael'thas himself becomes active and engages the raid. Phase 4 begins. Phase 4 Kael'thas is now active and needs to be tanked by a warrior using . He melees the tank, but his main ability is a Pyroblast which does 20k+ damage. Kael'thas will summon "Flame Patches". You take heavy fire damage every second if you stand in them. They are similar to Void Zones. He will randomly Mind-Control members of the raid. 3-4 people can be Mind-Controlled at the same time. He will not Mind-Control his primary aggro target. He can however Mind-Control anyone dealing with the remaining Advisors or Advisor Weapons. He does an Arcane Explotion regulary, but the damage is relatively small. It has a large range. Kael'thas will release a Phoenix periodically. The Phoenix move slowly while doing a high-damage fire nova very frequently. Once it dies, an egg spawns. If you fail to kill the egg within 10 seconds the Phoenix is revived. Ranged dps needs to deal with the Phoenix and eggs, while melee can go on Kael'thas himself. Advisors and Weapons should be dead by the start of this phase or you will have a hard time. Phase 5 In the last phase all members of the raid will periodically lose gravity, you are airborne and floating in the air as if you were underwater. You can move the same way you do in water. It is important to spread out, or you will deal damage to each other. It is also important to "swim" close to the floor as soon as possible since the gravity will cease and you will take fall damage. However, if you move all the way to the floor, you are shot straight back up. He will not stop using any of his abilities from phase 3 and 4. Strategy Quotes Intro: * Energy. Power. My people are addicted to it. Their dependence made manifest after the Sunwell was destroyed. Welcome to the future...a pity you're too late to stop it. No one can stop me now. Selama ashal'anore. Summoning Advisors: * Perhaps I underestimated you. It would be unfair to make you fight all four Advisors at once, but...fair treatment was never shown to my people. I'm just returning the favor. Casting Gravity Lapse: * Having trouble staying grounded? * Let us see how you fare when your world is turned upside down. Killing a player: * You will not prevail. * You gambled...and lost. Mind Control: * Obey me. * Bow to my will. Summoning phoenix: * Anara'nel belore!" * By the power of the sun!" Enrage: * I have not come this far to be stopped! The future I have planned will not be jeopardized! Now, you will taste true power! Death: * For...Quel...thalas! Advisor Introductions: Grand Astromancer Capernian * Capernian will see to it that your stay here is a short one. Master Engineer Telonicus * Well done. You have proven worthy to test your skills against my Master Engineer, Telonicus. Thaladred the Darkener * Let us see how your nerves hold up against the Darkener, Thaladred Lord Sanguinar * You have persevered against some of my best advisors. But none can withstand the might of the Bloodhammer. Behold, Lord Sanguinar. Loot Tier 5 chest tokens: Other drops: Quest items: External links * Bosskillers * * * Category:Bosses Sunstrider